


Counting Stars

by BeanBean8, UniverseBestPotato



Series: Symphonies- A soulmate AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 6th form au, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute, F/M, Fluff, I Blame Youtube, Not beta read we die like Shiro, and my friend, for this cheesy thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanBean8/pseuds/BeanBean8, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniverseBestPotato/pseuds/UniverseBestPotato
Summary: Lance decided to play the role as cupid to make sure that his best pal, Hunk, successfully asks to go out with his ¼ a year crush, Shay.





	Counting Stars

“C’mon, my man, you can do this!” Lance encourages Hunk, a bouquet of snowdrops in his large, shaking hands, as he pushes him towards the school gardens

“what if she doesn’t like the flowers? Or what if I scare her off ‘cuz I’m not her soulmate? What if she doesn’t feel the same and she starts laughing and – “

“HUNK! Shay wouldn’t hurt a fly, much less your feelings. Trust me, she’ll like the flowers and would definitely go out with you, soulmate or no.” Lance intervenes as they reach the doors to the garden. Lance looks over his best friend and smiles, pleased with his handywork, as he makes once last gesture to go and “get his girl” Hunk gulps, nods once with determination etches into his expression, and goes into the room.

 

He saw Shay by a bunch of brightly coloured flowers, humming softly, her dark hair touches her shoulder as she moves to maintain the plants. Taking a deep breath, hunk begins to take a step until the jerks’ backward as his crush begins to sing like a feather.

“Lately I been, I been losing sleep”

Hunk froze. That’s his song, then he began to smile, Shay; his crush, is his soulmate.

“Dreaming about the things that we could be”

Confidence returning, he takes a breath.

“But baby I been, I been prayin' hard”

His strong voice, albeit quiet and faltering, causes the petite girl in front of him to jump, surprised by the sudden voice, as she quickly turns around and eyes brighten when she realised who it is, his name a ghost on her lips.

“Said no more counting dollars”

Hunk voice grows stronger with confidence as he starts walking to, in his opinion, the best girl in the universe who does the same. Brown and ember eyes never parting.

“We'll be counting stars Yeah, we'll be counting stars”

Both voices combine and fade out as one as they stand together in the calm garden, the snowdrops being the only thing between them both. Like a trance being broken, they both turn away from each other, faces hot, which resulted with a tense atmosphere.

Hunk coughed, “sooooo, these are for you” be spoke, gesturing to the flowers in his hands awkwardly. Shay giggled, took the flowers and buried her face in them, taking in their sweet aroma.

“These are beautiful, Hunk” she thanked the larger man

“Not as beautiful as you though” hunk quipped, then froze when realisation kicked in. He’s gonna kill Lance for putting cheesy comments into his brain… or at least not give him any cookies for a while.

“Ummmm, Shay, I know this is sudden, but I have liked you for a while and I would like to have the honour of going out with you. I mean!! You don’t have to if you want to, that’s fine! Anand now I’m rambling, heh…” Hunk confessed shyly at the red-faced girl in front of her.

Her cheeks and the top of her ears were bright red, making her seem even more beautiful than earlier. After a few minutes, cheeks still tinted red, she reached upwards and pecked the Samoan’s cheek, making him blush as well.

“so, is that a yes?” he asks, hopefully.

The laugh that followed was like bells in the wind

“In all languages: oui, ja, oes, yes!” she replied, happily, as they embrace, laughing together in their own little jungle world.

Peeking through the ajar door, Lance looks at his best friend, happy that he found his soulmate, and looks down at the lone snowdrop in his hands, corners of his mouth twitch up.

 

_He doesn’t mind playing cupid for a little longer_


End file.
